sttncfandomcom-20200214-history
Nezak
Nezak is a renowned theoretical scientist, former Starfleet officer, and founder of the Free State of Rura Penthe. He is best known for his association with Kahless-Called-Azaram and is counted among the first Dev vo'Qul of the Red Path. He is also widely credited with the invention of the groundbreaking Collider Drive and commanded the first excursion into the Andromeda Galaxy. He currently serves as the head of The Free State Science Directorate and the commander of the Red Path paladin The Path of Reason. He is played by Jonathan Callan. Personal History Early Life Nezak was born in 2385 to Vulcan parents Aarik and Aloran. Gifted, even by Vulcan standards, he was placed in advanced tracking by The Vulcan Educational Academy, a high honor for Vulcans. Nezak's father Aarik was the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth between 2385 and 2401 and was often away. Thus, from a young age, Earth took on a magical quality for the young Vulcan. Graduate School Between 2397 and 2400, Nezak attended and graduated Princeton Unverisity's physics program. While it is common for Vulcans students pursuing higher education off-world to proceed directly to graduate school, Nezak's age (only 17, at the time of admission) was exceedingly rare. It was while at Princeton Nezak wrote his famous paper, "The Properties of Solar Gravimetrics", the theories of which would later be applied during his infamous run on The Kobayashi-Maru. Lost Years After graduating Princeton in 2400, Nezak developed an interest in Earth religions. He traveled as far as Nepal and The Pashupat Kshetra Temple , where he briefly studied with Tibetan monks. His pilgrimage lasted until 2402, when he returned home to Vulcan. There, he spent three months with his dying mother Aloran, while awaiting the results of his application to Starfleet. Starfleet Career In 2402, the same year his mother Aloran died, Nezak was admitted to Starfleet. He was instantly recognized for his keen mind and placed on the science track. Some professors, such as Amorth Kreznak , praised Nezak as an exceptional student, while still others marked in his records that he had "authority problems". The Koboyashi Maru In 2405, Nezak took and, by some accounts, broke the infamous Kobayashi Maru test. According to documents provided by Starfleet records, rather than allow himself to fail, Nezak used principles from his own paper "The Properties of Solar Gravimetrics" to deliberately induce a failure in the simulation. The maneuver worked so well that Nezak crashed the entirety of Starfleet Academy's computer systems for close to twenty-four hours. When asked for explanation, he said "you should have designed them better". Nezak was later placed on academic probation and an official reprimand was placed in his record. Nausicaan Science Directorate In 2409, Nezak assisted in a mission to facilitate the admittance of Nauriscaa into the Federation. On the second day of negotiations, the transport shuttlecraft carrying Dolan Prem , Lt. Commander Nezak, and Ko'Kanros underwent a massive systems failure and crashlanded in the Great Nausicaan Plain. Nearly a week later, Nezak and Dolan emerged from the Great Plain, gravely injured. In the aftermath, Nezak, was promoted to Commander and assigned as the London's first officer From 2410-2420, Commander Nezak and the London were tasked with the exploration of the Beta Quadrant frontier, surveying primarily the Hobus Supernebula, the Klingon Neutral Zone, and Iconian relic worlds. During this period, Nezak wrote extensively about his religious philosophy and its contrary position to that of Surak's. Discovery at Caltos VII In 2420, The London was ordered to investigate the frontier world designated Caltos VII. Nezak observed that the planet was encased in a planetary energy shield. After de-activating the shield, Captain Dolan transported to the surface of the planet, leaving Nezak in command of The London. According to his command logs, Nezak later learned that Captain Dolan found a living Iconian on the planet's surface. Upon returning to the London, the bridge crew was ordered by Starfleet Command to transport the Iconian directly to Vulcan for study, along with the Vulcan refugees. Nezak's command logs register an official objection to this order. The Tzenketh Incident In 2420, The London transported Shar'Kil'A'Kil to Tzenkethi space and quickly found itself embroiled in an intergalactic incident involving a Breen armada. Nezak observed that he detected a Starfleet transponder on the same planet that Shar'Kil'A'Kil sought for unknown reasons. To serve both goals, the London initiated a diversionary cyberattack on the Breen communications network, convincing the Breen that they were under Starfleet attack in many nearby systems. The London then engaged multiple Breen vessels, crippling them and holding the commanding Breen Captain hostage until permission to transport to the planet was given. The Battle of Bajor After the Tzenkethi Incident, the rogue ship under the command of Nezak and his captain, Dolan Prem, was intercepted by Captain Sadayan Gel and the USS Taluno. The London fired on the Taluno, crippling the vessel and allowing the London to proceed to Bajor. The Taluno's tactical officer, Kara Dax, stowed away aboard the London and was placed in the brig on Dolan's orders. Upon arrival at Bajor, Captain Dolan beamed to The Temple of the Prophets alongside Shar'Kil'A'Kil, Seruu Shran, and Kara Dax. It was at this time the USS London took fire from the Breen Armada and began plummeting toward the planet. In a seemingly miraculous coincidence, at that same moment, The Qu'Vo Kahless tried to beam aboard Federation survivors and received only Nezak. Nezak accosted the captain of the ship, Azaram, Son of Korath and demanded he make another rescue attempt. Impressed with the young Vulcan's spirit, Azaram agreed and a third of The London's crew were rescued from death. The Klingon Revolution Gamma Trianguli Building The Revolution The Seige of Rura Penthe The Defense of Rura Penthe The Summit at Rura Penthe The Battle of the Briar Patch Encountering H.O.S.H.I. The Massacre at Qam'Chee The Free State of Rura Penthe Building Free State City The Horn of Plenty and the Lancer Fleet The Battle of Grazer The Joyride The Free State / Krol War Personality and Appearance